Total Drama Crack Ships
by moneyz3
Summary: Crack ships are ships that either make no sense or make you go "What the f*ck". These will be a series of one-shots. Suggest some and I might do it. Enjoy!


**Hey all! Welcome to my new fanfiction. Well it's not really a fanfiction as it is multiple stories. This is Total Drama Crack Ships. You probably already know what crack ships are but I'm just gonna say what they are. Crack ships are ships of two characters that either make no sense or make you go "What the F*ck". These stories will be one-shots unless y'all want to see more parts of them. This first one is going to be Sierra x Alejandro. It also turns Sierra into a sort of secondary antagonist. Enjoy! Next up is probably going to be either Manitoba x Svetlana, Cody x Chicken Nuggets (ties into TDBR but you don't have to read it to understand more of that story's lore), or Lindsay x Staci. Enjoy!**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we visited London, met some new and old faces, and were chased by Jack the Ripper. In the end, Team Amazon won by finding Duncan in a random bar. Team I am Smoking Hot got Duncan as a consolation prize, much to Courtney's annoyance. We said goodbye to the sarcastic booknerd, Noah. Now that his rival is gone, who will Alejandro seduce next? What will Tyler do with his secret? Who will win and who will jump off of this plane? Find out right now on Total.. Drama.. World Tour!"

The shot opens in the first class room. Cody was sleeping while Sierra dug through his stuff. "Toothbrush, Drama Brothers CD, underwear," Sierra grabbed one of them and stuffed it in her pockets. "Ah ha, George," Sierra pulled out a stuffed monkey. It was a little worn but still in good condition. She took a picture and posted it to her Cody forum. "Eeee, everyone's gonna love this," she said out loud. Cody awoke from this and searched his surroundings. He saw Sierra digging through his stuff.

"Hey Sierra, stop digging through my stuff," Cody said groggily. She threw George lightly behind her pile of Cody stuff. He saw this and ran towards the monkey. He grabbed, kissed it lightly, and scolded Sierra. "Haven't I told you not dig through my stuff. Especially my important stuff." Cody raised up his plushie and CD.

"Hehe, sorry Cody. I needed to post stuff on my Cody forum. It's been dead lately." Sierra showed him a picture of the forum. The post before the stuffed monkey was a photoshopped image of a muscular Cody posted 5 minutes earlier.

"WHY IS THAT THERE?!" Cody said while pointing to the muscular Cody.

"Oh. It's nothing. You should see how much porn is on here of you, hot stuff," Sierra winked at Cody.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no. No more digging through my stuff. And no more of that," Cody, once again, pointing to the hot Cody.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Sierra pouted loudly. It could be heard from the economy class. Team Chris is Really Really Hot looked in the direction of first class.

_*Confession*_

Alejandro: *he showed the image of the photoshopped Cody* It was quite simple. I edited the image, posted it to the forum, and now Sierra is crying because Cody said no more of the pornographic images. I can go to calm her down, and make her my new pawn."

_*End*_

"I'm going to check on her," Alejandro told his team.

"Whatever," Duncan said to him. Alejandro walked over to first class. Sierra's eyes were bloodshot and her face was full of tears. Sierra was still crying while Gwen and Courtney tried to comfort her.

"Cody, look what you've done," Courtney scolded him.

"I.. I didn't know she was going to be like this," Cody pointed to Sierra.

"May I be of assistance?" Alejandro appeared in front of the first class door.

"Oh please, like we need you," Heather told him while filing her nails.

Alejandro walked over to Sierra. He comforted her. Sierra was slowly starting to be seduced by Alejandro. She had finished crying, her eyes filled with nothing but love.

_*Confession*_

Alejandro: I have Sierra in my grasps. Merge is probably coming any day now and she can be a useful asset. And as a bonus, Cody has a target on his back. Once they get rid of Cody, I'll have Sierra fully entranced. And then, I can win this game.

_*End*_

_*Confession*_

Sierra: He's so hot. *starts drooling*

_*End*_

The sound of the PA system started, "Listen up, we're going to Rome, the birth-place of the Olympics," Chris announced.

"Actually, Greece was the birth-place of the Olympics," Courtney replied to him.

"It doesn't matter. We're landing at Rome and that's final," Chris told them.

The plane landed and they were met by the Coliseum. "This is where the first Olympics took place," Chris started a history lesson. Each time he told them a false fact, Courtney's eye would twitch.

_*Confession*_

Courtney: THAT DUMB*SS IS SO F*CKING STUPID. I'M SO F*CKING DONE WITH THESE INCORRECT FACTS. CHRIS AND HIS RESEARCH BUDDIES CAN ALL GO SUCK A D*CK.

_*End*_

"And that's how the Romans founded the nation of Scotland," Chris finished. You could see Courtney's eye twitching a lot and Owen's eyes tearing up.

"That was so beautiful. I think I'm going to cry," Owen told Chris. Owen started bawling his eyes out.

"Anyways, we're done with this history lesson. There are three parts to this challenge. Two people from different teams will race to get the slice of roasted chicken off of a boar's neck. The second part is a wrestling match. Two people from each team will be fighting it out on this WWF Royal Rumble arena from 1989. And if there is a tie, we will be using human sized paper airplanes to reach the top of this rope and grab the team's slice of roasted chicken. Any questions?" Chris finished. Multiple people shot their hands up. "None? Good," Chris said. "The first challenge will have.. hmm.. Owen and Sierra. Everyone else, follow me to the WWF Royal Rumble 1989 wrestling arena," Chris told the contestants. Owen and Sierra walked to their starting area while everyone else followed Chris.

Chef appeared behind a pillar. "Listen up you maggots, I'm gonna tell you when to start. When I say go, you go. YOU GOT THAT?" Chef shouted. Sierra still had a face of depression and love while Owen cowered in a corner. "ALRIGHT GO YOU BIG BABIES," Chef shouted to them. They ran into the maze of pillars.

Chris had arrived to the wrestling ring along with the rest of the contestants. "Alright contestants, we're doing a two on two fight. First team to be knocked out loses the slice of roasted chicken. The teams will be Courtney and Cody vs. Duncan and Tyler. You four get in the ring." The four fighters got in the ring. "Ok. The match starts in 3.. 2.. 1.. GO!"

Sierra was walking around in the maze. She couldn't find the boar. She was hoping it would show up any second. "Where is that stupid animal?" Sierra thought out loud. Suddenly, she heard Owen screaming and the sound of 4 heavy footprints behind him.

"AHHHH! HELP ME!" Owen cried. Sierra slowly walked towards the boar. But it suddenly stopped in its tracks after it lost Owen. Sierra, noticing it was too late to stop, let the collision happen. Her body strength knocked the boar down and the roasted chicken started flying through the air. Owen appeared behind a pillar and jumped in the air. The piece of chicken landed in his mouth.

"Uhhh.. I guess that counts. Owen wins," Chef appeared out of nowhere. "You two, come back to the ring," The two followed Chef towards the ring.

"Come on Princess, bet you won't do it," Duncan tried to intimidate Courtney.

"Oh yes I will," Courtney replied. She ran towards Duncan, fists in the air. She struck him in the chest and face multiple times. Duncan slowly fell to the ground. "I'll do it to you as well, Chris. You're stupid facts are all wrong. GO SUCK A D*CK!" Courtney told Chris. She started to rant about how stupid Chris was and how this whole challenge was factually wrong. Tyler looked over at Courtney, scared. Cody was just sitting over there, watching the whole thing go down. Tyler tried to run away but tripped on his foot and fell down, knocking himself out.

"Team Amazon wins the wrestling challenge. And now I'm scared of Courtney," Chris announced. "The tie breaker will be Alejandro vs. Heather."

Alejandro and Heather stepped up. "Before we begin, Tyler, is there something you want to say?" Alejandro asked. Tyler started visibly sweating. "You know. About a certain two people." Gwen and Duncan's eyes shot up.

"Uh.. Uhhh… I SAW GWEN AND DUNCAN KISS!" Tyler blurted his secret. "Ahh. That feels so much better,"

"WHAT?!" Courtney started shouting at Duncan. "HOW YOU COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"Look Princess. It wasn't working out," Duncan started confessing.

"I DON'T F*CKING CARE! YOU AND MY CHEATING EX- FRIEND ARE GOING DOWN!" Courtney had finished.

_*Confession*_

Gwen: Yep. I'm done. I'm going the next time we lose.

_*End*_

"Anyways… Alejandro and Heather. Get in the planes," Chris told them. Both got in their planes. "Ready.. Set.. GO!" The planes started magically moving.

"WHAT THE F*CK?!" Heather screamed in her plane.

_*Confession*_

Leonard: I'm past my good days. I remember when I could do actual magic. And now I just cosplay.

_*End*_

"Go Alejandro," Sierra screamed. Alejandro blushed at her encouragement.

_*Confession*_

Alejandro: Ughhh. Why is her voice so cute? And her pretty hair and…. What was I saying?

_*End*_

"Can you maybe try and give Heather some support?" Courtney told Sierra.

"I can't. He's just sooo… hot," Sierra confessed to her team.

"What?" Cody was confused. He didn't have to worry about her constant digging through his stuff and posting cute photos of his stuff. He could just relax now.

"I tho-" Gwen was cut off by Courtney.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU CHEATING WH*RE!" Courtney started to go on another rant.

While this was happening, the wind started to pick up. Alejandro and Heather started to go in different directions. Heather tried to grab her piece of chicken but failed. Alejandro was able to barely able to grab his, securing the victory for Team Chris Is Really Really Hot.

"And I Am F*cking Hot wins," Chris announced. "Sorry Amazon, you'll be sending someone home."

**At the elimination ceremony**

"Amazon. Welcome to the elimination area. All of you have reasons to be voted off. Courtney being a b*tch, Gwen being a wh*re, and Sierra cheering for the other team. Heather tried but missed her chicken and Cody scolded Sierra. The only person not to get a vote is…

…

…

…

…

Heather," Chris told the team.

"HA," Heather laughed at the others.

"Next person to not be eliminated is Sierra,"

"EEEEEE," Sierra squealed.

"The next bag goes to….. Courtney,"

"This is the last bag. It goes to….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Gwen," Chris announced. Cody looked shocked, along with some of the others. Heather and Courtney were surprised and Gwen was happy it wasn't her. But Sierra had a smirk on her face.

"You.. You.. you voted for me?" Cody was shocked.

"Oh yes I did, Codikins," Sierra said evilly.

Chris shoved a bag in Cody's hands. "Looks like we're out of time," Chris said. He shoved Cody out of the plane. He screamed the whole way down.

"Come back next time, right here on Total… Drama… World Tour!"

_*Confession*_

Alejandro: *gets rid of a vote for Gwen and replaces it with Cody's passport* You see. That's how you do it. Thanks for the idea Sierra. *he blows an air kiss*

_*End*_

The episode ends with Sierra sneaking off into the economy class.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were," Alejandro told her.

"We did it. We got rid of Cody," Sierra told him the news.

"That's what I like," Alejandro said. The two then sat there in the economy class, making out until the morning.

**And that's it! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
